The hobbit a twist in the tale
by kiliandFili4life
Summary: when the company finally get to the safety of daylight, after falling into goblin town, they thought the worst was behind them, they thought wrong. One of the youngest, most loving, yet reckless members of the company may not get to live to reclaim their home whilst he is held in the hands of the most vile enemy of Thorin Oakenshield. Azog the defiler. KILI!WHUMP Fili/Kili TORTURE!
1. Chapter 1

**The**** Hobbit: ****a twist in the tale.**

**This is my first ever fanfic !**

**I would love to hear what you have to say about it, so please review!**

**WARNING: KILI!WHUMP**

* * *

><p><span><strong>chapter 1: into the trees !<strong>

The company fell silent, it wasn't a surprise really, trolls, stone giants_ and_ goblins, and it was only the start of this quest-well, for the hobbit-Mr Boggins anyways. Kili still didn't understand why his uncle had him come along on this quest with them. All the hairy-footed creature had done was, nearly get them skinned by trolls, hang off the edge of a cliff-nearly killing his uncle in the process of getting him up, hide away whilst _the_ goblin king nearly tortured them _and_ moan about his stupid, little handkerchief! Kili paused for a moment, what was this journey doing to him?! He had already began to sound more like his uncle! He shook his head to rid of any un-pleasant thoughts of Bilbo and began to think of a way to cheer the company up.

"Hey! Lets play a game!" Kili began, but stopped when every single dwarf, wizard and hobbit glared at him with disapproval eyes, but he still continued "or a song?" he looked around the company, searching for kind eyes and a 'that's a good idea' smile, no one-not even his elder brother, Fili, gave into his big, brown, puppy-dog-eyes plead. "Ori why don't you and I play a game of- AHHHHHHHH." A sudden fiery pain shot through his leg and up to his spine. He looked down to see a jagged, poorly calved orc arrow sticking out of his thy. "Kili!" the whole camp- his brother being the loudest yelled in unison, out of surprise or horror, he didn't know. But what he did know was that this was bad- very bad.

Everyone's head- apart from Fili's, who's eyes were still fixed on his little brother, jolted towards the sound of a loud, ear-piecing horn. "orcs" Thorin's voice alarmed all members of the company- even Gandalf! Making everyone jump up and take hold of their weapons. Fili ran to his brother's aid, about to pick him up over his shoulder but was pushed away by Kili- obviously not wanting to appear weak. "I'm fine brother, really it's just a-" Fili cut him off, knowing that he was trying to hide his pain, just like his uncle would " an ARROW! kili, an orc arrow is sticking out of your leg! you are NOT fine. You are injured! And I _am_ helping you, whether you like it or not!" The two nephews shared challenging glances for a moment until Gandalf yelled, " up into the trees! all of you, quick !". Within seconds Fili had Kili thrown over his shoulder and was heading for a tree which would be easy to climb.

He stopped when he reached the same tree Thorin, Bofur, and Gandalf were in. Thorin reached down to grab Kili's hand and when Fili was sure that kili wasn't going to fall out of Thorin's firm grasp, he let him dangle and Thorin start to pull him up, whilst he started to climb the same tree but nearer to the trunk. Thorin was determined to get his to nephews out of harms way, and would do anything to help them-as long as it wasn't something stupid like, play 'tag' with them or else they would die of boredom- as kili once asked. So, with as much strength as he could muster, he started to lift Kili onto his branch. CRACK! Thorin's eyes snapped open to the horrifying sight before him, Kili now had another orc arrow sticking out of his arm.

With the sudden pain running down his arm, Kili let go of his uncle's hand and plummeted to the ground landing with a loud THUD. He looked up, hoping to see his, so-very-protective brother, or his strong, fearless uncle but both were still up in the tree, unable to come to his rescue- due to the huge wargs now surrounding himself and the tree from which he fell. He tried to ignore, the hungry wargs around him, and tried to focus on his beloved brother- who was being stopped from jumping down to his aid by Bofur. At least Fili is safe he thought, closing his eyes waiting for darkness to take over, waiting for the wargs to rip him apart, waiting for death.

"WAIT!" came the voice of an obviously well spoken orc. Kili opened his eyes to see every orc, warg, dwarf, hobbit and wizard facing a large pale orc, riding on a huge white warg. That's funny thought Kili, if it wasn't for all the stories that Thorin had told him and his brother growing up, about how he had slew the pale orc, Azog, he could have sworn that this was the vile beast standing a few feet away from him. Then came the voice again " I think...yes...I shall keep this dwarf." He began. "he does look quite a lot like Oakenshield... that is if Thorin was 50 years younger... and a girl!" All the orcs started sniggering. "Azog !" kili turned his head to gaze upon his beloved uncle- who sounded in shock and disbelief, was now being held back by Gandalf. Kili had never seen his uncle this way before, longing for an explanation and revenge. "don't you dare touch him! I swear if you harm a single hair on his head I'll-" Azog smirked back up at him and interrupted, " you will what? kill me? you have already failed at that once, you wouldn't want to humiliate yourself again would you?... besides what does this dwarf maiden matter to you? She isn't your niece is she? maybe I'll-" Kili stopped looking at his brother infuriated that he had just been called a maiden, so before the beast could say another word, Kili spat, "_MAIDEN?_ I am no dwarf_ maiden_, I am a man! more then _you_ will ever be!" Azog grinned, it seemed has though he liked his reaction. Kili could feel every eye of everyone around staring at him.

Azog started to walk over towards him. As he came to a holt he bent down and lifted him up by the hair, kili let out a slight grunt and could see Thorin and Fili struggling to brake free of Bofur's and Gandalf's hold. "_oh I am so sorry_ dwarf...RUNT!" Azog screamed in Kili's face, "your clothes,..." he began again, "they are made of fine dwarf material... you are not just any dwarf are you?... no, or why would Thorin Oakenshield care for you so much? hmmmmm you wouldn't be relatives would you?" Kili kept a tight gaze on Azog, not daring to give anything away, but something must of because the fowl beast grinned, "Son?... no I don't think so, nephew perhaps? ... YES! nephew indeed!" Kili shifted his eyes to look at Fili and Thorin, they both screamed at the pale orc to let him go, but it was of no use, Azog looked at Thorin, "tut, tut, tut, Thorin Oakenshield, do you not _want_ to save your nephew?... tell you what, you can come and get him NOW, ...or never again, I'll give you until the count of FIVE!"

Thorin didn't know what to do, if he went to save Kili, Azog would probably kill them both, if he didn't himself _and_ Fili would never forgive him he took a deep gulp and went to take a step down, only to be held back by Gandalf once more. "Gandalf, LET GO OF ME" but Gandalf just shook his head, "we can not lose you as well, Thorin." Thorin was speechless, did the wizard mean that there was no chance of Kili surviving? Thorin looked to his side only to see his eldest nephew's cheeks red, with tears running down them. Fili met his gaze "Thorin!" his voice was horse from all of the shouting, "Thorin_ PLEASE! HELP HIM!_" All Thorin could do was look down, he could not stand the plea of Fili, it ripped his heart out, but Gandalf was right, there was nothing he could do.

Kili watched as Thorin looked to the ground, he knew that this was the end, but he didn't want to go down without a fight, as Azog reached five Kili swung his non-wounded leg at Azog's making the beast release him and let go. Kili fell to the leafy ground and shuffled backwards, Azog started to walk slowly towards him, clenching his rotting teeth together. Kili had no weapons, no sword, no bow, no- ARROW ! As Kili's back hit the trunk of a tree Azog raised his sword and brought it down on kili. "ahhhhhhhhhhh!" a loud cry echoed through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun !<strong>

**oooooo who's was that scream?**

**And again, follows ,favourites and reviews are much appreciated, will definitely update soon, if you have any ideas, please let me know xxxxx**

**TO BE CONTINUED :) ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**To all you AMZING reviewers, favourites and followers THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH !**

**To all the viewers I hope you enjoyed and enjoy !**

**Please review this chapter!**

**AND ...**

**WARNING: KILI!WHUMP - :( poor Kili**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 2: KIDNAPPED ! <strong>

**previously: **Kili had no weapons, no sword, no bow, no- ARROW ! As Kili's back hit the trunk of a tree Azog raised his sword and brought it down on kili. "ahhhhhhhhhhh!" a loud cry echoed through the forest.

Fili couldn't help but watch as Azog closed in on his baby brother. All he could see from were he sat was Azog's back and a sword held high, aimed at Kili. He watched as the grotesque monster brought down his sword, it was followed by a loud cry. But, it was not the cry of Kili, nor any other dwarf, hobbit or wizard. No, it was indeed the sound of Azog himself!

Kili ripped the orc arrow out of his leg and just as Azog's sword was millimetres away of he head he dug it into Azog's arm- his real arm. Kili watched as the beast let out an ear-piecing screech, throwing his sword to the side and out of range. Kili had not a second to wait, it was now or never. He took the remaining arrow that was in his arm still and plunged it into Azog's shoulder, who let out another scream ant fell to his knees. Kili stood his chance and tried to run, completely forgetting about his arrow wound. within a few steps he too fell to the ground, curled into a ball holding his now throbbing shoulder with one hand and leg in the other. He could hear his big brother and some other dwarf voices telling him to get up, to run, to get to safety. He couldn't. He tried with all his strength, but still couldn't. He could hear wargs and orcs closing in on him, getting closer and closer.

Thorin's heart was in his mouth, his youngest nephew, his little Kili had just stuck two arrows into the pale orc! He wanted to smile, he wanted to spit down on the vile creature and curs him and all his kin, but he could not for they were still surrounded by orcs and wargs and Kili was all but safe. He was about to bush Gandalf's hand away to jump down and assist his youngest kin, when a loud squawk caught his attention. Eagles. Thank Mallah! their safety had just arrived.

Azog stood up when he heard the squawk, looking around and taking in everything that ha happened and was happening. He watched as every single dwarf-apart from the RUNT that had stuck two arrows into him, Wizard and big-footed creature got picked up, thrown off the edge of the cliff, to land on the back of another eagle. He watched as some of his pack were thrown over the cliff-to fall down into oblivion. He saw the young, dark-haired nephew of Thorin Oakenshield try to craw to one of the eagles for safety. He was not going to let his bait get away. He whistled and summoned his white warg and jumped on it's back. He kicked the side of the wolf-like creature and sent it charging towards Kili.

Kili was only a meter away from one of the eagles when he felt a hard whack on the back of his head and darkness took over his sight. Unconscious.

Azog swooped up the little dwarf and threw him over the back of his warg, which then rode to the edge of the thicker part of the forest. When they came to a holt Azog searched for another orc, but all were gone apart from one small servant, who stood by his side. Thorin- his worst enemy was now gone. But he still had something precious of his- a nephew. Which he would take advantage of. This little Dwarfling was the key to having Oakenshield's head. At least his journey wasn't a _complete_ waste.

* * *

><p>for many hours Fili watched the place they had just been ambushed shrink further and further away and the sun started to rise, he then looked around searching for Kili, he could only see about four eagles clearly enough to see who rode them. None was Kili. He didn't worry though, for he could see the silhouettes of more eagles much further away, which may have his little brother out of harms way, never had he been so wrong in all his life.<p>

Kili's eyes flicked open and then squinted shut again, it was now day, and the sun was shining brightly in his dark brown orbs. It was morning already. Had he really been asleep that long? He went to rub his eyes to help them focus in such bright light, but he found that his hands were tied behind his back by rope! And his legs were also bound together! Then the memories of the previous night came flooding back. Azog. Fili. Thorin. The eagles. THE ARROWS! Kili could feel the burning sensation spread through all his body, as if his blood had turned to laver. He let out a small moan and then realised, the thing that he was laying on was soft like an eagle, but it was not feathers, no... it was fur, as white as snow. Oh great! he thought, I'm laying on the back of Azog's warg!

"Azog, I swear if you don't let me go RIGHT NOW, I'll..." Kili began yelling to the one-armed orc but was hit on his side by another, smaller orc "Silence dwarf maiden!". Kili felt his anger burn up inside and his recklessness took over, he lifted his head up and spat in the little orc's face then growled at him, " I AM NOT A MAIDEN I AM A _MALE_ DWARF DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU WORTHLESS SHIT ! AND DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, _ORC_ SCUM!"

SMACK, darkness once again blurred his vision, and unconsciousness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>awww poor Kili, but what will Fili say when he finds out that his brother is not on one of the eagles ?<strong>

**So I hope you enjoyed that chapter**

**and again, follows, favourites and especially reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ughhhhh, not feeling good today, off school.**

**But that gives me extra time to write this chapter !**

**Again thanks to all reviewers and favourites and fallows, they're much appreciated!**

**I hope you Enjoyed and Enjoy !**

**WARNING: KILI!WHUMP !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Learning a lesson.<strong>

When Kili woke, he was no longer on the back of Azog's warg, instead he was sitting down on the muddy leafy ground tied to a thinish tree. The sun was now directly above him, shining through a red canopy of leafs. Mid-day. He looked over and saw Azog sitting on a fallen log, petting his dreaded warg. He didn't seem to notice that Kili had awoken.

Kili then became aware of his burning wounds, he was able to ignore them for the mean time because, he was hungry, thirsty but most of all board! And when Kili was board, mischief and recklessness followed. He knew something that would really piss Azog off!

"Hey Azog! Why did the Eagle cross middle Earth?" Azog's head suddenly shot up, confused and curious he stopped petting his warg and asked, " I don't know... _WHY_?" Kili grinned, " to find the ugly, fat, shit-faced twat on the other side!" Azog looked at his servant with an even more confused look, who shrugged back. " _Okay...?" _replied Azog. Kili just looked down and smiled. Then a few silent seconds later he said "Hey Azog, I hear that an eagle has been looking for you!" Azog's face dropped and a look of anger tuck over from the originally, calm form. Kili couldn't help himself, and he burst out laughing.

Azog grinned, and looked to the little orc, " I think this dwarfling needs to learn some manners, lets teach him a lesson shall we?" The two orcs started sniggering and Kili stopped laughing, what had he just got himself into?

* * *

><p>After a couple more hours the eagles landed and their riders jumped of, onto a large rocky peak. When everyone had landed safely the eagles took off and began to fly back to their home. Fili looked around searching for is brother, who was know were to be seen. "Thorin, were is Kili?" Thorin turned around from looking at the very distant shadow of their home land and scanned his eyes around the company, " I cannot see him, have we left him behind?!" Fili was about to open his mouth but Gandalf spoke first, " Thorin, Fili, I am truly sorry to tell you this, but I am afraid that the eagles did not manage to save Kili, in fact they did quite the opposite." Every eye of the company was now on Gandalf, " I am afraid we will not be seeing Kili again, one of the eagles must have miss-took him for an orc, and well... along with the other orcs he plummeted of the cliff, onto the ground." Thorin now had tears in his eyes, but quickly blinked them away and turned around to address the tear-filled members of the company. "set up camp, we will stay here for the night." Everyone nodded slowly, still in shock of losing their most lovable friend.<p>

Many hours past and it began to go a bit cold and so a fire was made, Thorin started to worry about his remaining nephew, who had not spoken, nor shed a single tear like everyone else had- even Dwalin ! Thorin had no doubt in his mind that Fili was suffering from denial. It made sense though, Kili was apart of Fili, they were un-separable. Thorin walked over to Fili and put an arm around his shoulder and Fili then spoke quietly and with a horse voice, "it cannot be true Uncle, I don't know what I would do without him." and with that he dug his head into Thorin's coat and sobbed quietly.

Balin walked over to sit next to Gandalf and with a very hushed tone asked, "Gandalf, why did you do that? I saw what happened, Kili is not dead. He is with Azog" Gandalf sighed, "my dear Balin, He would be better off dead than with that monster, and if I told Thorin, or Fili or any other member for that matter, they would try to go back for him, fail and wound up dead and un-able to finish this quest, I did it for their own good." Balin nodded in agreement and not another word was said between the two. They just got out their pipes and stared into space wondering what was happening to poor Kili now.

* * *

><p>Kili had now been turned around, his top was taken off and his back was facing Azog while his stomach was pushed against the tree and his arms tied around it, whilst Azog had been waiting impatiently for about 3 hours for his little servant to come back with something he asked for. What it was, Kili didn't know. Finely, the ugly little beast returned with a wooden box, "Master, I have found it! it was right were we got ambushed my those stupid birds." Azog ginned and took a hold of the box, then started to walk over to Kili.<p>

Kili's eyes widened as Azog crouched down next to him and opened the box, inside Kili saw a whip with spikey nails sticking out all along one side, a small bag filled with white powder, a small dagger, a bottle with some sort of red liquid inside and an iron brand. Kili now knew just what he had got himself into, torture.

Kili took a deep breath and then heard Azog whisper down his ear, " this is going to hurt... a lot.." he paused for a moment and then spoke again, " You said you were a dwarf male yes? well then were is your beard?.. hmmmm maybe when you pass out from all the pain I'll do a little _experiment _to see if you were lying to me!" The word experiment made shivers run down Kili's spine and so he spat, " Don't you dare fucking touch me you sick bastard!". Then Azog stood up taking hold of the whip, and leaving the box to the side of Kili and walked behind the dwarfling, " you will learn some respect boy, one way or another!" and with that Azog brought down the whip and the nails dug deep into his skin, as Azog ripped the whip away, the nails tore parts of Kili's skin with it.

Kili felt a bit of pain, but his back was still mostly numb from sitting all those hours against a hard tree trunk, his arrow wounds hurt more than the whip's first blow, and so he felt strong, and being Kili he took advantage of it, "my uncle was right, you are as WEAK as you are UGLY!" Azog growled, but in his mind he knew that soon enough he would break this little dwarfling's confidence and then he'd be the one laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>OUCH ! What has poor Kili got himself into now !?<strong>

**Poor Fili is heart-broken, will he ever be the same?**

**Do you think Gandalf did the right thing or should Balin tell Thorin ?**

**HEADS UP: There will be ALOT of Kili Torture in the next chapter**

**Let me know what you think should happen. **

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**So first things first, I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed!**

**One of the AMAZING! reviewers, who unfortunately does not have an account, gave me a really good idea of were to make this story go- so thanks a lot to them!**

**And I am sooooooooo exited because I'm going to see The hobbit, battle of the five armies in two days !**

**As promised, a lot of Kili Torture in this chapter, and the rest of the company meet a skin-changer !**

**WARNING: MAJOR KILI!WHUMP !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 4: TORTURE !<strong>

**Previously: ** he felt strong, and being Kili he took advantage of it, "my uncle was right, you are as WEAK as you are UGLY!" Azog growled, but in his mind he knew that soon enough he would break this little dwarfling's confidence and then he'd be the one laughing.

Azog brought down the whip a second time, using all his strength. A loud satisfying crack sounded as the whip and nails made contact with his skin, from the top of his right shoulder right down to the small of his back. This time Kili could feel everything, from the part were the nails pieced his skin, to the part were chunks of his flesh were being torn away, but he still stayed strong and refused to scream or shout back at Azog. All Kili could do now was prepare himself for the next excruciating blow. Crack, The very sound wanted to make Kili turn around and spit in Azog's face, but he knew that if he did do such a thing, the torture would only get worse and so he kept his mouth shut. Crack, the fourth blow. It crossed right over the first and second wounds, and hurt most of all, he wasn't prepared for that blow and so he let out a small gasp, leading Azog to grin, now feeling a small sense of victory.

"Have you hade enough yet dwarfling?" Kili said nothing in return, because he knew that if he opened his mouth, even the slightest, only threats and insults would come poring out. "Tell me, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, Has your uncle got any other close relatives? Another nephew perhaps?". Fili! Know matter how much he got hurt by Azog he would NOT let the beast know of his beloved brother, "No, I am Thorin's only heir." Azog pursed his lips together, "hmmmm, are you sure? ... I remember seeing a blonde-haired dwarf, who seemed very protective over you! He isn't your _brother _is he?" Kili was quick to think up of lie, "No! That dwarf was just there to protect me, he was paid by my uncle." Azog must of believed him because he just scoffed, "well, he has done a very bad job_ protecting _you!" he paused for a moment, but then continued shortly after, "first he let you get hit by two arrows, and now he's-...ARROWS! I had quite forgotten about your arrow wounds, well this could be a lot more fun than I thought !"

Kili knew that most orc arrows are made with poison but, he knew not of how to identify which ones did and which ones did not have poison on, nor what the poison did to it's target and so he took a deep gulp and spoke in a shaky voice, " what do you mean to tell me?" Azog grinned, "well, dwarfling there are three different types of orc arrows, the first is just an ordinary arrow, with no poison used. The second does have a poison on it however, it would kill anyone with in a matter of seconds, no matter where it hit and the third, the third has a name, an orcish name, you wouldn't understand, but it basically means ' the torture arrow'." Kili knew that he did not get hit by the second arrow, and it probably wasn't the first, he had been hit by normal arrows before , and none of them felt as excruciating as these ones he had been hit with recently, he had to ask, he felt as though Azog wanted to tell him, but for some reason he did not, "What does the third arrow do?".

Azog grinned, "you will find out soon enough, little one. .. Now, were was I up to? Ah yes, your name, what is it?" Kili was already being tormented in his own mind, of what the 'torture arrow' actually did do someone, and had enough of being interrogated by Azog for one day, "Why the fuck do _you _want to know my name? and are you really _that fucking stupid _to think I'd tell you?!" Azog sighed, " are you not going to learn dwarfling? You WILL NOT speak to me like that again, will you?" Kili had enough, he was to frustrated over too many things, Whether the company was safe, his arrow wounds and now 'the third arrow' he growled in frustration and then began, "THAT IS IT ! I have had enough of this! Stop calling me a dwarfling, Does it look like I'm 25? and I will talk to you however I fucking want! You are not my leader! I shall not follow your orders, so leave me the fuck alone!"

Azog raised the whip, and brought it down with both hands, this time the nails dotted down his spine, from the back of his neck to his tail bone, Kili growled, he was not expecting it to get anymore painful than it already had been, but this- apart from the arrow wounds, was defiantly the worst. Azog dropped his whip and walked back over to the box and picked up the small bag with white powder in and held it in front of Kili's eyes, " do you know what this is _dwarfling?_" Kili growled, and then replied sarcastically, "a bag?" Azog smiled, " yes it is a bag,... filled with salt." Kili gulped, he knew what was coming.

Azog walked behind Kili and asked the question a second time, "dwarfling, What is your name?" Kili squeezed his eyes shut ready for the unbearable pain, "I will NEVER tell you anything you want to know- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The pain was ten times worse than he had ever imagined it made his skin burn and his blood literally bubble, and to his relief unconsciousness took over his body again.

* * *

><p>Bilbo came running back down a little path, to report back of what he could see to Thorin who aske eagerly, " any sign of Azog?" Bilbo bent over slightly and took deep breaths, "No, but something else is out there." Gandalf made a sort of growling sound and then asked, " what form did it take, like a bear?" the whole company beamed at Gandalf and Bilbo replied, "yes-yes but bigger, much bigger." then Bofur quickly joined in, "you knew about this beast ?!" then all the dwarfs started to argue about turning back, or going in a different direction but Gandalf interrupted, " there is a house, not far from hear, where we might take refuge." Thorin was fed up, he had lost his youngest nephew to his worst enemy, and could not put up with arguing about Gandalf's opinion on what to do, " whose house? are they friend or foe?" Gandalf stood tall, "neither, he will help us, or...he will kill us. Thorin didn't want to take the chance of losing his only nephew, but he was not as wise as Gandalf, "what choice do we have-" and just as Thorin spoke the word a loud roar echoed over the rocks Gandalf looked a bit scared now, "none" and with that they all took off running as fast as they can, surprisingly with Bombur in the lead, who as soon as he reaches the house, ran straight into the door and bounce back falling over.<p>

Thorin pushed past all the dwarfs and lifted up the lock that the other idiots didn't think of doing. As soon as the doors opened everyone hurdled inside and forced The two wooden doors shut and locked them from the inside. Everyone sighed in relief of not getting their heads chewed off and then Ori turned around to Gandalf, "what is that?" Gandalf prepared himself for Thorin's reaction and spoke, "That is our host.." Thorin didn't say a word so he continued, " his name is Beorn, and he's a skin changer."

Thorin walked up onto a little platform followed by Fili, "Uncle, it sounds so weird but, I think Kili would have loved this!" A small sheepish smile came on his face then Thorin replied, " yes, he always had a fascination for skin changers, that and causing trouble!" They both started giggling until Fili said " I just can't believe he is Gone" and then he walked into a room were Gandalf and Balin were in the middle of a conversation, "Gandalf, I can't help but feel guilty for leaving Kili in the hands of that monster" said Balin, "It's better off if we all forget about Kili now, he is in the hands of Azog, he is as good as dead!" Gandalf replied. Fili couldn't believe it, those little liars, leaving his little bro with Azog, un-armed and injured!

Fili tip-toed out of the room and went to his closest friend, to assist him on _his _new quest- to get Kili back. Fili ran up behind Bofur who was talking to Gloin and Bifur and took the eared hat of his head and ran away, Bofur chasing after him. Fili stopped in an empty room waiting for Bofur to catch up, when Bofur finally entered the room Fili gave him his hat back and began speaking, "Bofur I need your help, Kili is alive, he is with Azog, Gandalf lied to us!" Bofur was lost for words but then found a question that needed answering, " h-have you told Thorin?" Fili shook his head, " no , and _we_ are not going to, he's got his own quest to complete" Bofur nodded " I am with ya lad, every step of the way, we'll leave tomorrow" Fili nodded in appreciation and then went to set up his bed.

He couldn't believe it he was going to get his little Kee back! All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**Ouch! salt in an open wound must hurt!**

**In the next chapter there is going to be ALOT worse torture for poor Kili, and a lot more Fili feels.**

**What is Thorin going to do when he finds out to of his company members are missing?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry that this chapter was late, but here it is!**

**Thanks again to all you fabulous reviewers!**

**And last but certainly not least...**

**MAJOR KILI!WHUMP**

* * *

><p>Kili's eyes flickered open, the world was a blur. He could just about make out the silhouette of Azog, and his servant... AND ANOTHER 13 ORCS?! He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again, yep, it looked like Azog had joined another orc pack. There was no way he was going to be able to escape now. Kili realised he had been turned back around, his burning back now rubbing up and down against the rough tree trunk. Something was different though, he felt ...dizzy? He looked up, it was the middle of the night, dark and cold, not one remote star shone in the tar sky, only the half full moon. He still remained topless from the previous events. The thought of the salt alone made shivers run down Kili's spine.<p>

Kili glanced around, examining the new members of the pack. One thing was for sure, they weren't servants like the other one, no, these were much bigger, almost as big as Azog. Orc worriers. Each one was equipped with all kinds of swords and daggers, all rusted and old. Kili took a big gulp, one of the new orcs with a half metal head and a possibly blinded left eye spotted him awake. "Captain, the dwarf maiden is awake." Azog turned to face Kili, and without taking his eyes of the dwarfling he said, "Oh no, Bolg, HE is defiantly a male." A sly taunting grin spread on his face when Kili's eyes widened and so he added, "experiment, Remember dwarfling? I did warn you that next time you went unconscious I'd..." Azog was cut off by a very disgusted voice, "I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! YOU ARE THE MOST VILE, GROTESQUE SCUM I HAVE EVER MET !" Every orc burst out laughing but Azog just sighed, "I thought you would have learnt some respect by now dwarfling, Bolg, turn him over!" Bolg nodded and walked over to the frightened dwarfling, a huge grin on his face.

Kili watched as Bolg bent down to untie his hand, once they were loose Kili through a punch at the Orc's face and pushed himself to stand up. He looked around for a second and found his escape. He pushed all the pain away, the arrow wounds, the bruises and cuts from the whip and the still-stinging sensation of the salt, and ran. He ran like never before, he ran for his life. He pushed his way through a bush and was now out of the orc's camp. He looked behind him over his shoulder and could see the slight glow of the fire through the leaves. He carried on running for a few minutes and then he stopped and looked around, all he could see was an endless labyrinth of trees-TREES! Within seconds he found himself shuffling up the easiest-to climb tree. He got to the very top branch and looked down. Nothing, not one orc nor any warg, something was up. Was this what the orcs wanted ? To let him escape? No, it was more than that, it must have been! As Kili started to think more and more about what was happening he grew mor and more tired and soon he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Fili was the first to wake. He was full of energy and his blood rushed with adrenaline, today was the day he'd head out to get his little brother back to safety. It was still only early though, and Bofur was still snoring loudly. Not knowing what to do with all his energy, Fili decided to make breakfast. When he turned the corner he saw Gandalf talking to Beon. Oh how Fili hated that heartless wizard! He made the company believe that his adored little brother was dead! And now, it seemed as though he didn't feel the slightest bit guilty! Gandalf was supposed to have powers! HE could have turned those eagles back and killed Azog himself, he killed the Goblin king easily, surly an orc would be even more simple! Fili scoffed quietly and then took a few more steps into the room.<p>

"Ah, Fili, my dear boy, come and meet Beorn- he is the skin changer I told you all about yesterday, how are you feeling on this fine day" Fili felt infuriated had the wizard really just continued to act as though he didn't leave his dear brother to the hands of a monster, alone and injured? Fili scoffed again, "_I _am fine." Gandalf looked at him in a confused manner, but just ignored the dwarfling's tone , "Good, breakfast is already prepared in the dining room, go and wake the others, I'm sure they are starving!" Fili huffed and turned back around, to which the room he had slept.

His eyes scanned the room, every dwarf was still asleep-or so he thought. Fili walked over to Bofur first-who had his silly little hat covering his face. "Psssst! Bofur, wake up!" Fili nudged Bofur's side which lead to a small moan from the middle-aged dwarf. Bofur lifted his hat from his face and scrunched his nose up with one eye open, "Fili? why on Middle Earth would you wake me up so early?" Fili smiled, no matter what Bofur said, it always sounded funny, "I've woken you up because _Gandalf _sent me, do you remember the plan?" Bofur sat up instantly, "K-Kili! Aye lad, I remember, Is anyone else up yet ?" Fili shook his head "no, I woke you first, so that we can discuss our plan, now, Beorn has prepared breakfast for us, eat as much as possible and then wrap up some more food in a napkin, we'll have to make sure we have plenty of food for our journey!" Bofur nodded, "But Fili, what if Kili is... you know...wounded?" Fili gave a small nod, "That, my dear friend, is why I'll be stealing some of Oin's ointments and herbs" Although un happy about steeling from a friend , Bofur still nodded and began to stand up. "Bofur, Fili I don't mean to interrupt but d-did you just say that Kili is wounded ? I-I thought that Gandalf said he was...um...Dead?"

Bofur and Fili both froze and turned their heads slowly to the far corner of the room, to see a little, confused Ori looking at them with innocent eyes. Fili sighed, he thought everyone was still sleeping, "Um, Ori...h-how much of our conversation did you hear?" Ori started tugging at the little bits of loose thread around his mittens, "I-I'm sorry Fili I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when you mentioned Kili I-I just couldn't help my self, I heard everything you and Bofur said, w-what was the plan that you and Bofur was talking about?" Bofur looked at Fili and then back at Ori, "w-well, you see lad, Gandalf lied to us Kili isn't dead, he is with Azog and me and Fili are gonna get him back, you mustn't tell a soul! especially not Thorin-or Balin" Ori's mouth dropped open, "K-Kili's ALIVE?!" Bofur and Fili shushed him quickly and then Fili began again, "Ori you _really _mustn't tell anyone why, or where we are going, my uncle must for fill his quest and you-" before Fili could say another word Ori jumped in, "NO! Fili I'm coming with you, I-I am Kili's friend too! I-" Bofur interrupted quickly with kind eyes "Ori being Kili's friend is all-the-more reason for you to stay, Kili would not want anyone he loved to be hurt" Ori looked down, "But what about you two, what if you get injured, Kili loves you most Fili, h-he wouldn't be able to cope without you, your apart of him!" Fili nodded, "and he is apart of me, Ori, Bofur and I ARE going, _you_, are staying." Ori sighed "fine, I shall stay, I will not tell anyone of your quest, but when are you leaving ?" Fili smiled "soon."

* * *

><p>Pain. It was the first thing he felt when he woke. His hands were tied once again to a tree. What was happening? "Ah, young dwarfling your awake at last, did you <em>actually<em> you could escape from me? no. I think not." Kili was still so confused, how had Azog found him again. What had happened-OUCH!An excruciating pain shot up hi already-wounded leg, he looked down and gasped. His calf bone was now sticking out just beneath his knee cap. What had happened?! "A-Azog W-hat have you done to m-my leg!?" Azog sighed. "umm, you must be SO confused, let me shine some light one the situation for you, well, you see, when you ran away, I sent Bolg to follow you, to see if you would lead us to your uncle, but you didn't last long." all the orcs started sniggering and Azog had an evil smirk on his vile face. "and so dwarfling, you decided to climb up to the top of a really tall tree and fall asleep? Well anyway, you fell, but luckily was caught by a few tree branches on the way down, must have hit your head though because you didn't wake when Bolg brought you back and I snapped one of your legs, so you can't 'escape' again." Kili cursed himself for being so stupid and reckless.

Azog continued, "oh and dwarfling, Bolg and I feel as though you need to be punished for even thinking you were aloud to hit him, so, Bolg! Turn him around. And dwarfling don't try to escape again, I'd rather just give you the torture I have planned..." Kili knew that if he did even try to escape, he wouldn't even get as far as the bush this time. But the word didn't ease the pain in his mind and body. Before he knew it, Kili found himself turned around and being tormented by Azog again, "Dwarfling, you never did tell me what your name was, so, I'll ask again, what is your name?" Kili didn't see any harm in Azog knowing his name and he wasn't in any position for more any more blows, "K-Kili, My name is Kili!" Azog grinned, "Kili? hmmm you LIED to me when I asked if you had any siblings didn't you?! I distinctly remember someone shouting for your 'BODY GUARD" -Fili, I think was his name, to not go to your aid back when those eagles attacked" Kili was wrong, telling Azog his name made his worse fear come true, Azog knew about Fili, his stupidness had just put his big brother in danger! Azog continued, "I remember being told that normally dwarf siblings have names that rhyme. This Fili is not your body guard, no, he is in fact your brother!"

That was it, Kili would not tell Azog ANYTHING else he wanted to know! Azog then approached to Kili's side and opened the wooden box picking up the dagger and the bottle of red liquid. Without a word Azog dipped the knife into the liquid and then took it back out. He then strolled over to Kili's back tracing a finger down one of the healing slices from the whip and then tucked Kili's hairs behind his ear and began to whisper into it, "so, Kili, This will really hurt- but this time I have some water ready to pour on your face to keep you awake-just encase you decide to pass out again from the pain." Kili gulped and gripped hard onto the tree, preparing for the pain. Azog ran his finger down the slice like he did before and stopped when he got to the bottom, he then placed the tip of the dagger on the line between the blood and skin and leant it on an angle-so that the blade dug under his skin and pushed the knife deeper in. The knife ripped open his skin and Kili screamed when Azog pulled the dagger up, almost separating a strip of his skin from the muscle of his back, never had he ever experienced pain like this before.

He could feel the crimson blood trickle down his spine, and the red liquid that Azog put on the dagger squeeze his muscles together, making Kili arch his back and rip open the wound even more, His howls of pain echoed through the whole forest until his voice grew to horse to make a sound, only silent screams escaped his mouth. His eye-lids grew heavy and started to close-but opened again when boiling hot water was threw on one side of his face, making him stay awake and feel every bit of pain that was coursing threw his body. It felt as though half of the skin of his face was melting and his blood boiling beneath it. Oh how he wished he could just die, and let darkness take over his body. All he wanted at that moment was for the pain to end.

* * *

><p><strong>OUCH! SERIOUSLY OUCH!<strong>

**I wonder if Fili and Bofur will get to Kili before it's too late!**

**HOW DARE AZOG POUR BOILING WATER ON KILI'S BEAUTIFUL FACE!**

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing- I'd REALLY LOVE TO KNOW!**

**To be continued... **


	6. Chapter 6

**WoooHooo Christmas holidays-which gives me more time to write this story! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to those who reviewed, they're SO encouraging, so I got straight on to writing this next chapter!**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT XXX! :)**

**WARNING: SERRIOUS MANJOR KILI!WHUMP! - enjoy *evil smile*.**

* * *

><p>All the dwarves were now sitting around Beorn's large rectangular table, which had mountains of food piling on top. Fili sat at one end of the table, next to Bofur. Fili felt worried about their quest now that Ori knew, Ori was a good friend and would do anything for him-but Ori also felt so guilty over every little secret he kept, so he always ended up telling his older brothers, Nori and Dori. Every now and then Fili could see Ori glance up at him and Bofur with sad eyes, Fili wished he could take him along with them but, he didn't want to put anymore of his friend in danger. Fili was knocked from his thoughts when Bofur kicked him under the table, "ouch !" Bofur raised one finger to his lip and shushed him quietly and then spoke in a very hushed voice, "lad, ya haven't ate anythin', Like you said before, we need to eat as much as possible, yes?" Fili then realised that his plate was still empty and so he began eating as much as he could-as fast as he could.<p>

Fili watched as Bofur sat his empty, brown, leather sack on his knee and began to fill it with food; Bread, sausages, apples and anything else he could get his hands on, and then Fili did the same. With now two sacks filled to the top with food, Fili and Bofur hopped off their large seats and went back to the barn-in which they slept last night. Then Bofur began, "I heard that Gandalf was going to take us to Mirkwood after breakfast, we'll be riding on horses, this would be the perfect opportunity to go un-seen!" Fili nodded, this was perfect! "yes, you and I will stay at the back of the group, and when the rest of the company start to enter the forest we'll turn around and head off, Now, Bofur tell me if anyone comes this way, I'm going to get the herbs and ointments now." Bofur nodded and popped his head around the corner, everyone was still deep in a conversation, he waved his hand for Fili to go-in which he did. Within a matter of seconds Fili was back with a bag of medicines. "Okay I have the things we need, now lets get washed up!" Bofur smiled and walked outside of the barn, followed by Fili they walked over to a tap and began to wash their face.

Once he was clean, Bofur turned to Fili, "Fili, do you think...um...that Ori will tell someone?" Fili smiled, "yes I think he will, but when he does we'll have already gone" Bofur nodded and picked up his sack, which Fili did the same. they walked around to the front of Beorn's house and could see that every member of the company were getting on a horse, so they copied and sat on one each. Fili and Bofur remained at the back, just behind Ori, and watched as the forest of Mirkwood grew closer and closer.

When Thorin's horse stopped at the front of the line, every member of the company jumped off their horse and went to stand beside their leader-all apart from Fili and Bofur. Fili and Bofur shared glances and as Fili nodded they both turned around and their horses bolted back to Beorn's-now abandoned house. They arrived at the front gates of Beorn's house, still un-noticed by the company and hid behind one of the hedges, both now off their horses. Bofur peaked through a little hole in the bush and began to panic, "F-Fili! Gandalf is heading this way!" Fili jumped up and ran over to peak through the little hole, "no Bofur, he's going some place else-back into the little forest from which he came by the looks of it." Bofur sighed in relief and then sat down on the floor, then an idea flashed in his head, "Fili! do ya think he's goin' back to get Kili?!" Fili's eyes widened "YES! that must have been his plan all along! I knew he wouldn't just leave him behind!... " Fili stood up and ran towards Gandalf, waving his arms in the air, then Bofur did the same and they both started yelling, "GANDALF! WAIT! STOP!"

Gandalf's head swivelled round to look towards them, when he saw the two small dwarfs, he pulled on the reins of his horse-which then trotted over to them. "Bofur? Fili? What on middle Earth do you think your doing?!" Fili walked up to him, "I knew it! Gandalf, you wouldn't just leave my brother in the hands of Azog! I knew it, this was your plan all along, wasn't it?! Oh thank goodness!" Fili ran over to the wizard, now of his horse, and gave him a huge hug-like he was a little dwarfling again. "My dear Fili, It's not all as good as it seems, you see, I fear that a greater evil has returned, I am going to meet with a friend, Radagast the brown, and find the missing pieces to this puzzle." Fili was confused, "P-puzzle what puzzle? What about Kili?!" Gandalf continued, "Kili, if what I think is correct, will be brought to an old abandoned fortress-were all the Orcs are staying, That is were I'll be going if my guess is correct... If Kili is their I shall return him to you... If not, then I am afraid that he's already dead."

Dead. The word sliced Fili's heart, he would not let his little brother go again. "Gandalf, may we come with you, please, h-he needs me." Gandalf looked over the two dwarves and could see how desperately they wanted to go, "In two days time I shall meet you OUTSIDE the ruins of Dol Guldur, DO NOT GO IN THERE WITHOUT ME!" Fili and Bofur both nodded and hopped on their horses, Fili couldn't wait another second and so he kicked the side of his horse and took off, heading to Dol Guldur, followed by Bofur. His little brother was being taken to the home of all Orcs, to the home of _his _worst enemy, oh how he couldn't wait to get his hands on that vile creature! Bofur could hear the young Durin whisper under his breath over and over again, "I'm coming brother, please just wait for me, just hold on, I'm coming." It pulled at his heart, never in all his years had he met any siblings as close as Kili and Fili. He couldn't get used to seeing one without the other- and he NEVER wanted to get used to it.

* * *

><p>"STOP!" all of Kili's wounds were now opened by the poisoned knife and he couldn't take it any more. Azog sliced Kili's arm with the rusted blade and warm, red blood oozed out. "Tut, Tut, Kili, what would your uncle say if he heard you sounding weak?" Azog grabbed a hold of Kili's arrow arm, and examined the wound, "hmm, yes by tomorrow, I think the poison will start to work. So I think I might just have to use my last little 'surprise' now... But first, Bolg, get me the bag of salt! and the-" Kili couldn't believe It, the salt! Again?! so he spoke through gritted teeth, "NO, I swear! If you don't let me go RIGHT NOW I'll Kill you before you take another breath" Azog laughed, "Well... that would be better than what I'm going to do to you, I am going to kill you slowly, painfully, without mercy, dwarfling, THIS is just the start." Azog now had the bag of salt back in his and, "besides, if you got infected you wouldn't be much fun, so.." Azog shook the back over Kili's spine. Kili could feel every single grain of salt drop into his blood and shredded skin, he could feel the salt sink into his body and he could feel his bones stiffen. But the worst thing was that he wasn't going to be aloud to die...yet.<p>

His eye lids grew heavy again, he didn't want to pass out because if he did he knew his face will be soaked in boiling hot water again, Mallah only knows what his face must have looked like now after the first bowl of water. But the pain of the salt was too much and his eye lids only grew heavier...and heavier...and heavier..."AHHHHH" The water poured onto the top of his head, he could feel his scalp burning, and then it ran down it face and across his lips and into his mouth making his tongue swell and blister. He could hear the taunting laughs of all the orcs around him, How?! How could anyone find this amusing?! It was torture of the worst kind, how could they just stand around and watch?! Why didn't they help?! Kili could now understand why his uncle showed no mercy to orcs, because they did not know the meaning of the word.

Finely, after what seemed like a life time the water cooled and the laughing stopped. Azog knelt down to the left side of Kili, because Kili's Right eye was swelled shut from all the burning water, and held out a thin Iron bar, "So, Kili, THIS, is a brand, it's what I shall be using next, but before that I thought I should tell you about what I'm going to do to _Fili _. You see, your brother seemed very protective over you, and my guess is that he'll come looking for you, so when he comes I shall Kill him slowly, with torture worse than this, and YOU can watch as he takes his last worthless breathe" Kili no longer wanted Fili to come and rescue him, just the thought of his beloved brother being tortured worse than _this _was enough to make his eyes fill with tears, "No, you cannot! Please don't harm my brother, I-I just...Please don't hurt him" Azog smiled, he had successfully found the dwarfling's real weakness, his brother, "Oh I shall hurt him, and I shall show no mercy doing so, and the best part is... IT'S ALL YOUR FOLT!" NO! Kili couldn't bare the feeling, knowing that he has called death upon his Big brother, his Fee, the one person who meant the most to him, he would never forgive himself, he hated himself, but he still hated Azog more and so he recklessly spat in the Vile beast's face and growled, "rot in hell".

Azog wiped the spit from his cheek and walked over to the fire, holding the rod into the flames, "YOU WILL LEARN RESPECT DWARFLING" and then he brought back the rod and placed it into the crook on the right side of Kili's neck... "AHHHHHHH". Kili's skin was actually melting, he could smell the sent of his own rotting flesh, he could feel Azog twisting the pole and his muscles wrapping around the hot iron and then he felt his blood boil and pour down his shoulder. Maybe now Azog would let unconsciousness take over his body, maybe this time he could escape the unbearable pain. Kili closed his eyes. Relief. It only lasted a second-more boiling water was poured down his spine. No. Azog wanted him to feel every last bit of pain-and so he did, every single ounce of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop, Whoop Chapter 6 done! POOR KILI! :'(<strong>

**Please leave a review! If I get 3 on this chapter I'll add another chapter tomorrow.**

**if I get over 3 then you'll make Kili pray to Mallah for him to to die ;) xxxx**

**TO BE CONTINUED!...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! Thanks to the reviewers, favourites and follows!**

**please continue being AMAZING!**

**so, here is the next chapter I know, I know it's a lot shorter than the others but, it's filled with Kili torture**

**Like serious torture!**

**WANING: MAJAOR KILI!WHUMP :) **

* * *

><p>Night was falling and the wind carried a breeze of cold air through Kili's thick brow hair. He had been left alone now for at least an hour, thank Mallah for that. He had also been turned around, his burnt, fiery, shredded back against the tree trunk. Kili was relieved that the torture was finished-for now, but his mind was still not completely at ease, he felt strange-light headed and his stomach felt as if he had drank a bottle of some of Oin's fiery ointments. Kili was confused, he didn't have infection-Azog made sure of that with that un-Godly salt, they didn't make him eat anything-oh! he hadn't eaten anything for the past couple of days, he probably needed to eat something, "Azog?" his voice was quite and weak-probably from all the screams of pain. Azog still heard him though, "What do you want now boy, another brand?" as he said the last two words another smirk crept across his face, "NO! no I-I was just wondering if...um...I could...have something to eat a-and drink?" As soon as the words left his blistered mouth he regretted even thinking it. What had he done?<p>

Azog walked over to the fire and placed a pan full of water over it, Kili's heart was pounding in his chest, why did he have to be so stupid?!, "A-Azog PLEASE no! That's not what I meant, I-I don't need to drink anything, I'm not even thirsty" His cries of plea were to of no use Azog walked over to the terrified young dwarf and with demand he spoke, "OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" Kili didn't know what to do, if he defied Azog it was most likely it would get poured over his face and that was a pain he couldn't stand-but, he didn't like the thought of it running down his throat either so he went to talk, "Please, AZ-" Azog had set down the pan beside him and was now squeezing Kili's cheeks together, so now his mouth was open. Kili watched as the little servant came running over to assist his 'master' and started to lift the Pan to Kili's cheek. Kili new now what he wanted-he wanted his big brother to come out of a bush and cut off Azog's head so he could go back to the company together-but that wasn't going to happen, so this time he would have to 'chase away the monsters' alone. He felt the Boiling water start to run down his throat, it felt at though the inside of his body had been set on fire, he had to act quick or he'd surely die.

With his none-broken leg Kili booted the little Servant, making him spill the water over itself and Azog, Kili couldn't help but smile when Azog let go of his cheeks and screamed, holding onto his leg were the water had spilt. Whilst the minion fell to the ground and made a horrible squealing sound. Kili's victory only lasted a few seconds until Azog raised his head and snarled his teeth at him, he'd really gone and done it now, maybe it was a good thing though, maybe Azog would just kill him and put him out of his misery. But no instead Azog told Bolg to un-tie Kili and bring him over to the fire, in which he did.

Once in front of the fire Azog started to examine Kili closer, "Umm, tell me, Kili, why would Thorin take _you _on his quest, apart from being extremely annoying, what are your skills? What weapons do you use?" Kili thought for a moment, there was no way of Azog finding more information of Fili if he told him about his bow, "I am quite good with a bow and arrow-apart from a sword." What Kili didn't think about, is whether the information would lead to any more torture, which in this case, it did. Azog continue, "Well then, I no exactly what to do now...Zalgarat, bring me another pot of water, and set it over the fire to boil, lets show young Kili how dangerous boiling water can be" It took Kili a moment to process Azog's words, he still felt dizzy and light headed like before. Then he watched as Azog's servant-Zalgarat Kili assumed was his name did as Azog commanded.

As the water boiled Azog began to talk to Kili again, "Tell me dwarfling, what use is a bows man..._with a useless hand?_" Kili frowned, what was about to happen? then Zalgarat spoke, "Master the water is done boiling, I-I think now is the perfect time." Azog grinned, Kili was still so confused, what were they going to do with- Pain. Kili looked down and saw his hand being held down into the pot of boiling water, his skin was turning redder by the second. Kili pulled at Azog to let go of his arm but the beast wouldn't move. He looked back into the pot and could see that his skin was already starting so blister and peal, "NOOOO! Let go, it hurts, PLEASE STOP IT HURTS, AHHH" Kili felt a single tear run down his face and then he looked back into the now crimson water. nearly all the skin from his right hand was gone, the dizziness grew and he soon passed out, falling against the pot and spilling the boiling water over his stomach, but this time Kili didn't wake up, the pain was too much now, no amount of water poured on him would wake him up as long as the pain was still there.

* * *

><p><strong>don't worry he's not dead but, Damn! how much harsher can Azog get.?!<strong>

**I Don't think that Kili is going to be using his bow and arrows any time soon!**

**and I'm sorry there's no Fili and Bofur in this one, but I promise in the next chapter there's gonna be a lot of Kili/Fili brotherly feels! 3**

**so please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas! here's a little late present!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed ! You guys are just so AMAZING!**

**I hope you enjoyed and enjoy!**

**(IT's jumped a little forward in this chapter!)**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Two days after Gandalf told Bofur and Fili to meet him at Dol Guldur.<em>**

It was getting dark, Bofur and Fili were now hiding behind some bushes at the border between the forest and Dol Guldur. All was quite until Fili started talking quite loudly, "Grrrr, where is that stupid Wizard?! For all we know my little brother could be getting wounded in there!" Bofur nodded and replied quietly, "Aye. But please, Fili, lower your voice! if we get captured it's not going to help anyone and-Oh Mallah." Bofur's face went white, as if he had seen a ghost, and Fili could have sworn he had seen tears prickling in his eyes, "B-Bofur? W-what's wrong? What are you looking at?" Fili popped his head over the bush and he instantly had tears threatening to spill, "K-Kili?!" He watched as 2 of the 15 orcs dragged his little brother's pale, limp body-only about 70 meters away, across the long, grey stoned path, into the entrance of the old ruins.

Fili stood up and drew out his twin swords, and went to take a step forward-when Bofur's gloved hand shot out in front of him, "Bofur, put your hand down, can you not see?! They have my baby brother, who I have sworn to protect over there." But Bofur didn't move and only spoke with a gentle tone, "I know Fili, I know, but look, we are out numbered, we'll only get our selves_ and_ Kili killed! You need to calm down lad, just wait a little longer until Gandalf finds us" Fili nodded and sat down, tears still in his eyes, "you right Bofur, b-but did you _see _him? His back, h-his skin, what have I let happen to him?!" Bofur sat by his side, "No! Fili, none of this was your fault, don't you dare go blaming yourself!"

Fili shook his head, "I promised him. I told him that I'd always be there for him, that I'd never let anyone or anything hurt him. Now look at him, he-he has been through hell from what I could see, he was all...h-he was all _alone _. I-I-" and before he could say another word he burst into sobs and tears. Bofur hugged him tightly and whispered, "none of this is your fault, none of it. Yes, Kili was alone, but there was nothing you could do, and he won't be alone much longer, you'll see, before ya know it he'll be back in your arms, safe and sound." Yes, all of Bofur's words were what he wanted but in his mind, even _he _doubted that both of the two brothers would ever be the same again. There was a sudden rustle in the bushes and Bofur turned quickly, "Gandalf! Thank Mallah your here."

* * *

><p>Thorin felt so frustrated, first he lost his youngest nephew, then the spiders and NOW <em>elves, <em>oh how he despised the pointy-eared creatures-not as much as orcs, but still. His nephews- his nephew, didn't understand his hatred for the herbivores, now that he thought of it, he couldn't remember seeing Fili for a while, the last time he could remember seeing him was in Beorn's house, panic started to grow in the king's heart, and so he shouted to the other members of the company behind the bars of the elves' dungeons, "FILI?!..." Thorin waited for an answer, but there was none, "HAS ANYONE SEEN FILI?" He could hear various members of the company shouting for him, but always ended by shaking their heads and replying "no". Thorin kept trying to think back, he couldn't remember seeing his remaining nephew in Mirkwood, where was he?

Ori had to bite on his tongue to stop himself from telling his leader about his friend's plan, but he made a promise to Fili and this time he was going to try his best to keep the secret, no matter how guilty he felt.

* * *

><p>Kili was trapped, he was trapped inside his mind, inside his thoughts. He had tried to open his eyes, to wake up, but every time, even before he even saw light he would feel the pain pumping inside his limp body and drift straight back to unconsciousness again. He didn't know whether he'd ever be able to wake up, the pain didn't seem to be going anywhere. It would only take a couple more days before he would die of thirst or hunger-Or boardem! But the thing most on his mind was his dear brother, Fili. Yes, he was thankful that his brother hadn't come for him-or so he thought, but he was desperate to hear his beloved brother's Kind, comforting words being whispered into his hear, an how he needed Fili's warm, loving hugs right now. Oh how he missed his big bro.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>whoop whoop chapter 8 done!<strong>

**feeling sooooooooo sorry for Fili right now !**

**please let me know how I'm doing, and if you have any ideas-I'm all ears!**

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**I had a great day out yesterday with the family, laser quest and bowling-didn't win anything, but oh-well! :)**

**had a good (but bad if your Kili) idea of what 'the third arrow' does to someone- poor, poor Kili!**

* * *

><p>The spiders! Fili must have been taken away by the spiders! Thorin's mind was set, although devastated about losing his only nephew he had finally found closure. His little Fili was gone now, and he hated himself. Out of the thirteen dwarves he took on his quest, why did the two who's lives were lost happen to be his most prise possessions? Once he reclaimed his home he'd do a ceremony in honour of Fili and Kili and their bravery, and afterwards he would destroy the lives of anything that ever bought harm to his sister's sons. All orcs, spiders, trolls, goblins and that blasted eagle who through his youngest nephew of a cliff, all would suffer his wrath! Then he thought some more, and he decided that he shall be-head 'King' Thranduil, yes, that would defiantly happen.<p>

He stopped thinking when the guard's hand pointed back into his cell, he walked in and slumped onto his bench. The guard locked the gate and walked away. Balin then ran forward in his cell and pressed his head against the bars, "so what did he say?, did he offer you a deal?" Thorin stood up again and folded his arms in rebellion, "Aye, he did...I told him he could ISHKACK VAY ON DUELNON, HIM AND ALL HIS KIN." Then Balin started talking and Thorin sat back down and whispered to himself, "and those stupid spiders, and orcs and-BILBO?" There in front of his gate was the little hobbit he had once called a grosser, dangling the keys in front of him, whilst shushing the rest of the company who were cheering with joy. Once all were free, Bilbo started to lead them down a steep stair case.

Nori looked around for his funny hatted friend, who was no were to be seen. He pushed past all members of the company Until he reached Thorin, "Thorin? Bofur's missing do you know were h-" Thorin just raised a hand to silence him and then spoke, "The spiders. They must have Killed Bofur too." Nori held his head down, his three best friends all dead? And what was happening to Thorin? He seemed _sick _almost. Grief, it was probably just grief, he did just loose his two nephews after all. What wait? Did the hobbit _really_ just tell him to climb into a _barrel?_

* * *

><p>Light! Kili could see light! and there was no pain! Wait, was he dead? No, Still in hell. Azog was stood over him smiling, "Hello dwarfling, I can se that the third arrow has finally taken effect, I'll explain seeing that you can't talk... You are paralyzed, well-sort of. You see, to every eye that sees you, you appear dead. Lifeless, the arrow had a powerful magic on it, it stops you from needing food and water and you no longer need to breath, it slows down your heart beat, so the human ear cannot hear it. You are dead to all but you. So, when we leave your 'corpse' on your Uncles trail, he will burry you, alive! Then after a couple of days I shall tell him what he's done and then slay him <em>and <em>Your brother. It will be easer to kill them this way, they'll be too overwhelmed with grief and guilt to fight. And you, you will spend the rest of your life in the ground" He and the whole room full of orcs started to cackle.

Kili didn't understand, he stabbed Azog with the arrows as well! Why wasn't he in this state?! It was as though Azog red his mind, "Why isn't it effecting me? Well, that's because the arrow only effects it's first target, which in this case is you!" Kili couldn't move. He couldn't talk. He couldn't breath. He would be trapped in his mind for as long as he lived. What was the point in living? He wondered if there was a cure, but Azog wouldn't tell him even if he _was_ able to ask. Kili hated this more than anything. He'd take one hundred more blows from a whip just to be able to talk, to be able to tell his brother he loved him one last time. He HATED Azog.

Then out of no were a huge voice echoed through the cracked walls, A spell, GANDALF?! Kili wished he could turn his head to see who it was. Then a bright light filled the room, like a dome. Kili was trapped in the light and watched as all the Orcs were pushed away by the light, it was defiantly a powerful spell, then he saw two short figures come towards him and pick him up from the floor. FILI it was Fili, why couldn't he talk? he NEEDED to tell him that he loved him! he needed to hug him but yet he couldn't. Fili threw him over his shoulder and ran to the exit with no orc standing in his way. Freedom! they were in the open and still running, Bofur by his side.

They ran Far into the forest and then stopped. Fili gently place his little brother onto the forest floor the moon light now revealing his brother's broken body and tears immediately sprung to his eyes. What had those _monsters _done to his baby bro?! "B-Bofur?" Fili's voice was small and scared at first but then he grew strong and angry, "WHAT HAVE THEY DOEN TO HIM?!" He fell to his Knees in front of his 'dead' brothers body "I AM GONNA KILL THOSE BASTARDS, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! th-they are going to p-p-p...PAY!" He rested his head on Kili's chest and sobbed loudly, he didn't care. He didn't care about appearing weak. he didn't care that he wasn't acting strong and powerful. He just couldn't believe what his little brother looked like, he couldn't believe he was 'dead'.

He sat back up with Bofur's hand stroking his back, and spoke in-between sniffles and heavy breaths, teas still pouring down his cheeks, "_Kee? _K-Kili! WAKE UP! please please wake up, we need to g-go! Come on kee it's time to wake up! I promise, if you wake up you will be fine! I-I I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I let this happen to you! I wasn't there for you! Just PLEASE come back and I swear i'll NEVER leave your side again!" Fili kept stroking his cheek in attempt to wake him up, but Bofur stopped him, "Get some sleep now lad, he's not going to wake up, please rest." Fili lay beside his brother and drifted away-still crying into a land were the person he loved most still live.

Bofur sighed, tears trickling down his face and then he talked to Fili's sleeping form, "it'll be ok, w-we will burry him in the morning, when Gandalf gets back."

* * *

><p><strong>dun dun dunnnn<strong>

**o-oh ! please let me know what you think!**

**to be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, hey! **

**How's everyone doing? **

**Chapter 10 :) **

**I couldn't wait to write this! And a big big thanks to:**

Celebrisilweth **and 'loveKili' for the great ideas ;) (LoveKili your 'sparkly blue unicorn' review cracked me up!) Keep the awesomeness coming guys ! **

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Kili, bet you couldn't climb that big tree over there faster than me!" The raven-haired dwarfling ran up to him and scrunched up his nose, examining the challenge, "I could to! You know tha I am a betta climberer than you is Fiwi!" Fili looked down at his muddy little brother, "that's because you're more like an elfling than a dwarfling!" Kili hung his head down, "that's mean Fiwi, mama and uncle, uncle Thorin wouldn't be happy with you!" Fili sighed and crouched down to his brothers level, "Kee, how many times do I have to tell you? Uncle Thorin's name isn't 'uncle Thorin' it's just Thorin, so we call him uncle Thorin, not uncle, uncle Thorin. Just uncle Thorin. got it?" Kili smiled back up at him, "ya Fiwi, I got it! UNCLE Thorin is still gonna be mad a' you for calling me an ewf!" Fili rustled his little brothers hair, "that's only because your good at climbing trees Kee, so, how about that race?" Kili smiled, "YE! I'm gonna beat you! like all o' the other timeses I did!" Fili stared down at him, "We'll see...3, 2, 1-" Then Kili screamed, "GOOOOOO!"<em>

_Once at the tree the two young dwarfs started climbing as fast as they could, with Kili in the lead, "Ha-ha Fiwi I am the winna again! I told y-ahhh" Kili slipped and fell down, just about grabbing onto a branch, still 10 feet off the ground, "FIWI! HELP!" Fili shuffled down to his little brother, but couldn't get close enough to him, "Kili, listen to me You need to jump, I'll catch you...I promise!" Kili stood up and held on to the tree trunk, "F-FIWI I-I CAN'T GRAB ONTO ANYMORE BRANCHES THEY'RE TOO FAR AWAY, HELP ME" Fili stayed calm, "Kili, listen to me! Jump, I WILL catch you! trust me!" Kili took a deep breath, and then leaped from his branch with one out stretched__ arm, "Got ya!" Fili pulled his little brother into a hug, "fee? P-pwease don't tell ma and uncle, uncle Thorin tha' I was a scaredy cat. Pwease?" Fili chuckled, "you were not a scaredy cat, Kee. you were very brave, and it's UNCLE Thorin, just one uncle, remember?" Kili looked up, "Oh ye... Fee?" Fili furrowed his eyes, "What's wrong Kee? " Kili continued, "if you had let me fall, would I have dieded ?" Fili hugged his brother tighter, "Kee, I will never let you get hurt, I'll always, always be there when you need me. You know I will." Kili nodded, " I till won you though!" Fili chuckled again, "ok, ok you won, now, lets go home, i'm sure ma and Uncle will be worried by now." _

Fili's eyes flickered open and he started to hyperventilate, there laying in front of him was his baby brothers pale, limp, bloody body. Bofur immediately ran to his side, "F-Fili? come on lad, breathe slowly, calm down Fili? What are you doing, no-no! don't stand up you will-" Thud! as soon as Fili stood, he got light headed and collapsed, leaving Bofur to watch over the two motionless bodies, "Oh, Mallah, that poor lad." Now that the sun was shining the funny hatted dwarf decided to check out hoe much damage had really been done to Kili. He shuffled over to his friends mangled body and ran his hand over Kili's scared face , tears trickling down his face, "oh, Kili, what did they do to you? If only I knew a way to-" Bofur stopped talking when his fingers met a wet streak of water running down Kili's face. He looked up, no, it wasn't raining, why was there water running down Kili's face? Another one! another drop of water! Where was it coming from? Bofur stared silently and waited for another drop. And finally it came, from Kili's eye?! "K-Kili? W-what, who-who? C-can you hear me?" Dead people can't cry, so Kili mustn't have been dead! He pressed his ear against his friend chest. Nothing. After 10 second, still nothing. How was his friend crying with no heart beat? It didn't make sense! What had- Suddenly the was a rustle in the bush behind him. "ah Gandalf, thank goodness your-" when the tall figure came out of the shadow, Bofur could see two more. "FILI! WAKE UP! THERE'S ORCS!" Bofur picked up his mallet, but before he got the chance to use it an orc Whacked him on his head with a club and darkness tuck over his sight .

The three orcs took one dwarf each and headed back to Dol Guldur. Unlike Fili and Bofur, Kili was aware of everything going on, Bofur saw his tear! He new that he was still alive! But that wasn't going to do any good right now, Kili knew just what was about to happen, he remembered Azog's words, _"I should tell you about what I'm going to do to Fili . You see, your brother seemed very protective over you, and my guess is that he'll come looking for you, so when he comes I shall Kill him slowly, with torture worse than this, and YOU can watch as he takes his last worthless breathe...IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" _Azog was right, it was all his fault, when he stuck the arrows into Azog, he should have kept goin, ignored the pain! then his friends would not be in such danger, _it was all his fault_! Kili felt a tear trickle down his cheek, if only Fili was awake to see that he was alive.

Finally the orcs reached Dol Guldur and threw there captives in front of Azog, "Ah Kili, you look more dead then ever, if it wasn't for the tear drops, I would have really thought you dead- we will have to stop those tears... pluck out your eyes maybe? Yes, but not yet. I want you to see your friend and BROTHER suffer...Bolg, bring me _the water, _our guests need waking up." NO! Kili couldn't believe it, his friends were going to suffer so much pain because of him! Why did Azog have to e so cruel?! Kili tried to move, useless he was still paralyzed. Curse his stupid family line, why must there fait be pain and suffering, Thror, Thrain, Himself and now his BROTHE! And if all goes to Azog's plan his uncle would die as well. Why?!

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked that chapter anyways! new years eve tomorrow! YEY! <strong>

**Christmas break is nearly over! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**to be continued :) ...**

**(thanks again to LoveKili and **Celebrisilweth )


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoa I haven't updated since last year! :D**

**Hehehe!**

**so I hope 2015 is a good year for everyone of you amazing people!**

**and I should probably warn you about the...**

**Fili!Whump & Bofur!Whump & Kili!Whump (more Kili!Whump - how is this even possible?!") **

**:)**

* * *

><p>"Did we <em>really just climb out of a toilet?<em> And I still smell of fish ugk!" Nori shushed his little brother, "OH be quite Ori, worst things have happened! Fili, Kili and Bofur are dead, and you're whining about _fish _!" Ori scoffed, "They are not dead! and I hate fish!" Nori swivelled round, "what, They are alive?" Ori went to walk away but Ori stopped him, "Ori, for Mallah's sake tell me what you know right now!" Ori sighed, and told Nori all that he knew. Nori stood and ran around the house looking for Thorin, "THORIN?! THORIN! There you are, it's about Fili a-and Kili and B-" Thorin raised a hand for silence, "DO NOT SPEAK OF THE PAST, The lonely mountain-our home is right there, I do not need to hear your words, they mean nothing to me, you may speak to me when we are in Erebor and the Arkin stone is in my hands." Nori couldn't believe how different-how 'sick' his king had been since their 'loss' "But Thorin-" Thorin screamed I his face, "I SAID SIELENCE!" Nori hung his head down and walked away from his 'leader'. Thorin's most precious possessions had been taken away from him-or so he thought, and now all he wanted was that stupid, little Arkin stone, it made Nori feel sick, how greedy and blind Thorin had grew.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Fili woke up to a burning sensation running down his cheek, "B-Bofur? What, W-where?- "Azog bent down to Fili, "hello, young <em>prince" <em>Fili scowled at his brother's killer, "YOU! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER, I _WILL _AVENGE HIM, YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!" Azog laughed, "you sound a lot like your brother, Kili..., that is, when he was able to talk" Fili frowned, how dare he! How dare he say his bothers name! How dare he speak of the death _he _caused him! " DON'T you speak my brother's name, YOU ARE _WORTHLESS_! And I cannot wait to witness your last breathe!" Azog grinned, "Fili, I'd watch how you talk to me, for the sake of your funny hatted friend over there." Fili was quick to turn his head, to see Bofur being held up, arms stretched by two orcs, one of which holding a knife up to the toy-makers throat, Fili panicked, "NO! Azog, please, let him go!" Azog smirk grew wider, all was falling into plan, "I will not hurt him, if you take that pot of boiling water and pour it into your dead brothers eyes."

Fili was confused, what good would that do Azog? "Why? How would doing that benefit you?" Azog sighed, " Do not ask me why, but I will let you know that if you do not do as you're told, your friend, 'Bofur' Will die, it's all up to you" Fili looked at Bofur, who was shaking his head, and then at the pot. He didn't want to destroy his brother's big brown eyes, but what choice did he have? His brother wouldn't feel any pain anyway. "o-ok, I-I will do it." Azog handed Fili the pot, and Fili slowly started to walk towards his brother, when he reached the soulless body he whispered as quietly as possible, "I am sorry Kee, please forgive me, I love you!"

Kili could see the pot above his eyes start to tip, he could already feel the warmth of it on his face, he knew that this would hurt, and stop him from seeing, or sheading a tear, but it was worth it, it was worth the life of a friend. Kili was noble in that way, he would die for anyone he knew, he remembered a scene from his childhood, when Fili and himself were only 50 and 45: _He ran over to his big brother full of eximent, "Fee, Uncle has just told me an AMAZING story, of how he slew ' the pale orc' in a glorious battle!" Fili smiled, "Aye, I remember that one, word for word!" Kili smiled, "would you have risked your life like uncle did?" Fili smiled and put on his 'mature' voice, "uncle once told me that he would die for anyone, because, then his life would have been worth living, then when he died he would have died a hero" Kili's eyes flew wide open, "Whoa! that's so so so brave of Uncle, I want to be just like him when I grow up!" Fili nodded, "yeah! me too!" _His uncles words really inspired him, and so he knew now, that he would die a hero (eventually)- even if nobody found out, he would know. And so he prepared himself for the un-escapable pain. "WAAAIIIIIITTT!" It was Bofur, Kili could recognise his voice anywhere.

Fili froze, never had his friend spoke so demanding before, he looked over to his friend, Who continued speaking, " no, Fili don't do it! Kili is still alive! I think he's under a spell or something, I saw a tear he-" Fili watched as the grotesque orc pressed the blade in to his friend's throat, and sliced it across, As Bofur made a muffled gargling noise. The orcs let go of his friend. Fili's world slowed as he heard the thump echo through the room. Tears immediately came to his eyes and he screamed his friends name, as though to summon the ghost back into it's body, "BOFUR! NOOOOO!" He stood up with the pot of water and ran toward Azog, throwing the lave into one of his eyes. "YOU MERCILESS BASTERD, ROT IN HELL" As he spoke the last word another orc punched him in the stomach. Fili fell to the ground, shielding his head from all the kicks and the blows from the surrounding orcs.

Kili couldn't tell what had happened, all he could hear now was the screams of pains from his brother. It broke his heart he was unable to do a single thing to help him. Kili's thoughts were thrown a side when he saw Bolg towering over him with another pot of boiling water, an evil grin plastered on his face, "don't worry, this won't kill you...but, it will hurt A LOT" The one-eyed orc crouched down, dipping a dirty cloth into the water and bringing it onto Kili's right eye. He could know longer see out of that eye, but he could still feel the pain, it felt as though laver-hot grains of sand were pelleting into his eyeball, and he wasn't able to blink them away. Then his left eye went through exactly the same process, Why couldn't he just die?

* * *

><p><strong>BOFUR! NOOOO! <strong>

**AND POOR KILI!**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK FILI WILL SAY WHEN HE EVENTUALLY THINKS OVER BOFUR'S LAST WORDS?!**

**BTW Tauriell pulled the leaver-out of pity and kindness, and is on her way as she was in the movie with Legos **

**Well anyways I hoped you enjoyed!**

**please please please leave a review!**

**AND HAPPY NEW YEAR ! 2015 !**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY HEY!**

**Just a small- but important chapter!**

**THANKS ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**HOW'S EVERYONE DOING? **

**ANYWAYS ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

><p>Two Days had gone by, two day of pain and suffering for his elder brother, who didn't seem to have processed Bofur's last words. Kili missed his dear friend, it didn't take him long to realise what had happened, those orcs killed his beloved friend, and Fili had done something to Azog, Kili did not know what, but he knew it must have been bad, he could still hear his strong brother in the cell-Kili presumed, they were locked up in sobbing. Kili could only see shadows now, He was almost completely blind, his eyes still stung, but yet he couldn't shed a single tear, not for Bofur and not for Fili, he was un-able to. If only fili would remember what Bofur told him. Just as Kili was about to think some more he could hear a voice talking to him.<p>

Fili stopped sobbing, and looked at his little brother's corpse, which lay in the middle of the cell, "oh Kili, I-I am so sorry I failed you-not only you, but Bofur as well!" He stood and walked over to his little bro and sat down beside him, lifting Kili's head onto his lap and began to stoke his hair, " I miss you brother, I-I don't think I'll ever be the same without you!" Fili could feel a stream of sorrow trickle down his cheek, "B-Bofur's body was thrown to the wargs! I-I at least wanted to burry him, give him the respect he deserved!" Fili's mind clicked, why did the orcs keep his brother's body? He thought some more, but couldn't remember anything that would answer his question, then one of his tears dropped on to Kili's cheek, "T-Tear? Tear!" HE remembered now! Bofur, he said something about a dark spell and a tear and-and KILI BEING ALIVE! "K-KILI !? C-Can you hear me? I-Are you, I mean, are you a-alive?!"

WHY COULDN'T HE SPEAK?! He wanted to answer his brother so badly, it was like torture! He couldn't even shed one stupid single tear! He heard another voice, AZOG! "Yes, Kili is still alive" Why was Azog telling his brother? it didn't make sense! Azog continued, " Your brother is still suffering, he is trapped inside his body, all of his wounds still burning. And he will continue to suffer, unless, he is put out of his misery, unless he is killed by _you_" Kili could feel his heart pumping, he knew Fili would never forgive himself for killing him, why was Azog so cruel?

Fili couldn't believe what he was hearing, that beast wanted _him _to _kill _his little brother! "YOU ARE A MONSTER! I WILL NEVER KILL MY BROTHER!" Azog grinned, "well, there is one cure for him, but, I would never tell you that, _unless..." _ Azog stopped and Fili burst out "Unless what?! TELL ME!" Azog smiled, "Unless, you do what ever I want you to, it WILL course _someone_ pain but, After I am done, I will heal him" Fili's mind was torn, what was he to do, "And h-how will I know that you WILL heal my brother afterwards." Azog shrugged, "I give you my word" But Fili was quick to snap back, "NO! your word means nothing to me! I will NEVER harm my brother!" Azog sniggered, "I am afraid that you don't really have a choice, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" Fili suddenly grew small, he knew what Azog was capable of, Azog continued, "I will let you go, you will return to Thorin Oakenshield, and we will follow you, and then when you get the chance, you will behead him, and bring the corpse to me, if you don't, you will only bring more pain to yourself and your brother, and the wizard we have caged on the upper floor." Fili didn't know what to do, he wanted his brother back more than any thing, _but killing his uncle?_ What could he do?

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooo ! <strong>

**So Fili knows Kili is alive, but he is also in a sticky situation!**

**What do you think Fili should do? **

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**To be continued... **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! **

**How's everyone doing?**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate every single one!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) (writing in bold is said in black speech)**

* * *

><p>What choice did he have? None. He loved his brother too much to pass the chance. He had to do it, he had to kill his uncle. For Kili. "O-okay! Please just take that horrid spell off of him!" Azog grinned, I will, as soon as your uncles head is in my hold. Zalgarat, summon a pack, fifteen orcs and thirteen wargs at the least." Azog then left the cell, leaving the dwarflings with each other, and went to his son, "<strong>Bolg, if my plan fails, you must carry on with our task, you must claim Erebor, Attack the mountain first, then the city and then send in the soldiers from the north if necessary. I am leaving, now!" <strong>Azog turned to the now ready pack of orcs, **"Put the two Runt dwarfs on a warg, we will leave now, and head to Erebor. We travel at speed, no resting. GO!" **

Fili felt as if he was trapped in a never ending nightmare, the world around him was a blare, the only thing he could make out , was his motionless brother being placed on a scruffy brown warg. He then felt himself being pushed onto the same monster. He could here a horn sound and then he felt the warg start to sprint forward. He clung onto his little brother with one hand, and held onto the wargs fur with the other. As he started to get used to riding on the beast, he began to talk to his baby bro, "I have to Kee, I know what your thinking, but I love you, all I want is to have you back. Please don't hate me for this, I love you."

Kili didn't know what to think. Was his brother a monster, or a hero? He would rather stay like this forever, than for his uncle to be killed, but if the tables were turned and he was in Fili's place, he would do anything to save his brother. The thought of Fili killing the man closest to a farther to them made him wonder if Fili would be the same brother he once knew. Why were orcs so cruel? They had ruined his, Fili's and Bofur's lives already, must they do the same to his uncle as well? Kili began to think about the cure Azog said to have existed. If cured would he be the same dwarf who left his mother? Or a dwarf full of dark memories and fear? He didn't want that, what he wanted now was to be back in Bilbo's house, throwing plates around, singing and laughing, along side his cheerful brother. Along side his uncle, Along side Bofur-whom he missed dearly.

Kili couldn't tell were he was, all he could make out were the shadows of trees and his brother towering over him, he knew that his brother was feeling guilty, for everything that had happened and was about to happen, for the death of Bofur, for the pain he was feeling. Kili wished he could talk to his brother right now, they both had things to say to each other. 'I love you' being the thing he wanted to say most.

Fili stared into his brother's foggy eyes, their was no sign of life, no sign of joy, no sign of hope, no sign of anything except pain and hurt. How could anyone put another living thing threw so much pain? How could he had let this happen? Why wasn't he there for Kili? He ran a finger over the brunette's face, noting down every blister, scab, scar and dint that he let happen. He then went to stroking his brother's hair, and fixing it back in place-not putting in braids though, Kili always hated braids!

_"Morning Fee" Fili rubbed his eyes, "Why have you woken me so early Kee?" Kili jumped onto his brother's bed, "Cus I haded to Fee, uncle Tolded me to, it is Dwawin's birthday today! And we is gonna surprise him!" Fili's eyes shot open, "Oh ye! come on Kee let's do your hair, it's full of knots and tats!" Kili huffed but turned around, allowing his brother to have access to the birds nest. Fili picked up the wooden handled brushed and began his task, "OWCH! FEE it hurts!" Fili rolled his eyes, "Well it wouldn't hurt if you brushed it more! Let me put it in braids to that it won' get all tangled again-" "NOOOOO" Kili quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of the door and threw the hall, until he reached the kitchen, Fili chasing after him, "Kili stop making a fuss and let me braid your hair, Kili then picked up a slice of bread from his uncle's plate and chucked it at his brother, "NEVERRR!" _

_Thorin was outside of the house with Dis, tending the horses when a smashing sound came from inside of their home, "Dis?" Dis put her hand on her hips, "They're your nephews!" Thorin stood up, "their your sons!" Dis rolled her eyes, " they are also your heirs, I win!" Thorin huffed and ran into the house, Their standing on the kitchen counter was Kili, holding up another plate to throw at his brother-who was shielding himself with a hair brush, "BOYS!" The two young dwaflings dropped what they were holding and ran to his uncle, "Uncle It was Fili, he started it!" "What?! ME? you were the one who threw a piece of bred at me-AND A PLATE!" "Ye well-" Thorin quickly stopped the argument, "BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET, Kili, why did you throw a plate at you brother?" Kili looked up, "Cus the bread missed" Thorin sighed, "no, why were you throwing bread at him anyway?" Kili looked back down, so Fili answered, "Because I was going to braid his hair" "BUT I DIDN T WANT YOU TO!" "Well maybe you should stop complaining about your hair being tatty!" before Kili could say anything back Thorin exploded "BOYS! Stop behaving like your 10! Fili, if Kili doesn't want to have braids in his hair, he doesn't have to. Kili, don't through anything at anyone ever again!" Kili looked up and attempted to lighten up his uncles feelings, "What if it's an ewf?" Thorin chuckled, "ok, ok you can through things at elves" "what about orcses and goblinses?" Thorin sighed, "you know what I mean, now both of you go and get ready so that we can go to Dwalin's house._

Kili used to be so innocent, but now Fili knew that his mind would always be filled with dark memories, of torture, Bofur and himself from now on. he hated thinking about killing his uncle, he would be known to every creature as a traitor and a murderer with know conscious or heart, even he thought that of himself now. But it was all worth his brother living a happyish life. He would do anything for Kili, anything.

Azog watched as the golden haired dwarf stared down at his sibling, How could one love someone else? it disgusted him, and he couldn't wait to see that love die, because he knew, he knew exactly what would happen If he took the spell off of Kili, the pain would hit him all at once, and he would surely die. Although apart of Azog wanted to heal Kili completely so that he could torture him more, he couldn't wait to see Fili crumble, But then again, torturing Kili in front of Fili might be even better. His mind was still to be made up.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT?! AZOG! that cruel monster!<strong>

**So that's what I thought happened when Fili first tried to braid Kili's hair :'D **

**I hope you enjoyed anyways!**

**What do you think Azog should do,? (Try to be as evil as possible, that's how I roll, if you haven't already noticed!)**

**please let me know by leaving a review! :) **

**thanks for reading**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLOOOOOO EVRYONE!**

**GUESS WHAT!...**

**THIS STORY IS STARTING TO GET TO THE ENDING!**

**thanks to the lovely reviewers! and followers and favourites xxx Love you people!**

**ANYWAYS ON WITH THE CHAPTER **

**ENJOY *EVIL LAUGH***

* * *

><p>Days of traveling had gone by, days of being stuck inside his mind, with his thoughts. He could see that his brother was just on the edge of changing his mind, but hadn't changed it yet. Something strange was happening to Kili though lately, he had been able to sleep, to dream-or more like nightmares. His nightmares were always the same though.<p>

_He was running through a forest, running as fast as he could. He never knew what from at first. He could hear someone panting heavy breaths behind him, but he was too frightened to turn around. He fell, tumbling over a root from a tree. When he stood up there was nothing. Nothing but black. He struggled to breathe and think. He started screaming for help. No one came, so he tried again, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! HELP!" all he could hear in return was his own echo. He sat down and began to breathe heavier and heavier. He shut his eyes and opened them again, but the place didn't disappear. Then a dark deep voice echoed all around him, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" each time said, the voice got louder and didn't stop. Kili covered his ears " STOP! GO AWAY!" It was pointless it only got louder._

_He felt a shiver run up his spine, and could feel the presence of someone standing behind him, "Kili, please forgive me" he turned his head and saw his elder brother, his hands were covered in blood and one hand held a head. His uncle's head. "Fili? What have you done?" His brother just stared blankly and repeated his words, "Please forgive me" Kili could feel his heart being squeezed, "NOOO! YOU KILLED UNCLE! HOW COULD YOU?!" Fili said the words a final time, "PLEASE forgive me" Kili stood and shook his head tears in his eyes and started to walk back, "N-No I will N-Never forgive you Fili!" he didn't mean what he said, but he was too overwhelmed with grief to control himself. Fili dropped the head and pulled out a dagger from his boot and put it to his neck, "FILI?! W-what are you doing?!" Fili let a tear drop , "I am sorry Kee" And with that his brother cut his own neck, falling to the flaw, dead. "NOOOOOO! FILI" Kili ran to his brothers side and pushed on his shoulder, "Fee? Fee?! Fili please I am sorry! p-PLEASE ! " Kili pressed his forehead against his brothers and sobbed loudly, begging for his best friend in the world to return, "Fee! WAKE UP! please wake up!" _

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" the voice began again. Kili shook his head and closed his eyes. "NOOO!". The voice never stopped. Kili started to go dizzy, "STOP IT STOP!" He gave in and fell beside his brother, screaming until he lost his voice. He looked back up at his brother, a pool of sorrow beneath him. "F-ILI! Please come back, you have to come back to me, I need you, I-I love you fee! C-come back to me! Please?" The voice around him stopped and said something else, "He WILL NOT WAKE UP, HE HAS TAKEN HIS LAST WORTHLESS BREATHE! AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Kili stood, "NO! YOU'RE LIEING!" The voice chuckled, "We both know the truth, he did this for you, but you threw it back at him, and now his head is resting on a pillow of blood beneath your feet." Kili grew light headed, it was his fault! He should have stopped him! He killed his big brother! THUD! Kili collapsed to the floor, next to his brother, with those words hanging around his head, "it's all your fault"._

After that Kili normally woke up. He didn't like his dreams, but he did like the fact that he could actually dream. It could only mean one thing, that there was a fault in the spell, that he was getting better. But of cause, he still couldn't move, or talk to tell his brother that. Which meant that his brother would kill Thorin for nothing. Kili knew that it would be hard to forgive Fili if he did do such a thing, but he would in the end. Fili on the other hand, would never forgive himself. Kili's thoughts were through aside when the wrg came to a halt, they had reached their destination, Ravenhill.

Fili had changed over the past three days. A strong urge had taken over him. An urge to kill his uncle. HE HATED THORIN OAKENSHIELD! That 'king' would pay for letting his little brother get hurt. His master asked for the head of the Durin, and he would be happy to deliver.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, apologies, it's quite short.<strong>

**but a lot of important info!**

**Does the name "Ravenhill" ring a bell to anyone?**

**and is it just me or does Fili seem sick? hummm**

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	15. Chapter 15

**I AM SOOO SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE THIS UPDATE IS!**

**I've just been sooooooooo busy, so to make up for it, this chapter is going to contain something special!**

**lets see how everyone is doing. :)**

**I hope you enjoy! xx (THIS CHAPTER IS BACICLY A TEASER!)**

**AND THANCK YOU TO ALL THE AMAZIN REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITERS ! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

* * *

><p>Nori had tried everything, he even threw himself down a set of stairs carrying weapons to give his friends time! But still Bofur, Kili and Fili were not there, Nori supposed it was a good thing really, nobody should have to witness what he was going through. Thorin, was know longer Thorin, he was just a different version of Smaug, Greedy, selfish and blind to everyone around him. All he cared about now was that stupid arkenstone! He didn't eat, he didn't sleep and he hardly ever spoke. But today Thorin had become even more changed, a war between elves, humans and dwarves was about to happen, and all Thorin was doing was hiding behind a wall of stone, watching as Dain threatened to crush Thranduil's 'pretty little head'.<p>

Nori held his breath as he watched the leader of the iron hills charge at the elven king, but before any blood was drawn a loud horn sounded, and suddenly three giant earth eaters sprang from the ground, disappearing so that an army of orcs could come marching through the tunnels. All eyes now faced north, and watched until the four armies were all in a circle, weapons ready. Nori could see a path starting to form in between the army of orcs, and that's when everyone saw Him, Azog.

Thorin's blood boiled, there standing beneath his home stood his worst enemy, "AZOG! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU STEP ONTO DWARFISH LANDS!" Azog smirked, "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, burring himself inside his home to hide from war, is he?" Thorin quickly knotted his arrow and aimed it at Azog's head, but before he could shoot Azog turned around and picked up something up off it's warg. Thorin couldn't believe it, he had to blink twice to make sure his eyes weren't betraying him, but still the image did not change. Thorin lowered his arrow and spoke with a whisper, "F-Fili?" Azog was holding his eldest nephew by his hair off of the gowned, a mischievous smile plastered onto his face, before Thorin could say anything else he could hear his cousin, Dain, shouting at the beast, "PUT HIM DOWN, NOW! FILI!? Are you ok lad?" Fili nodded his head, "DON'T DO ANYTHIN HE SAYS IT'S A TRICK! HE WANT'S TO WHIPE OUT THE LINE OF DUR-"

Only seconds after Fili had opened his mouth, his body lay on the floor motionless, a sword wound mounted on his back, "NOOOOOOOOOO! FILI" Thorin could feel tears welling up in his eyes, he had only just gotten his nephew back, but now he was gone again forever, "YOU BASTARD! " Azog grinned, his plan was working, but now for the thing that would startle everyone. Once Azog arrived in Ravenhill he cured Kili, completely-but another spell was placed on him instead. Kili was now able to move, to talk, but his scars were still shown on him, and yet he could feel know pain, nor no emotion, apart from hate. And so with his hook he picked up Kili's battered body and through it in front of him.

Thorin's heart stopped, It was Kili! and he was alive! but not at all safe, "Thorin..." Azog began again, " You can come and get your only nephew now, or never again, I shall give you five minutes" Thorin's mind flashed back to the first time he lost Kili to Azog, this time he wouldn't be weak, this time he would climb down and kill that piece of filth! so with his mind set, Thorin climbed down the rope that hung over the gates, Himself and Azog was going to settle this feud now, and only one of the two would go back alive, he would get his revenge, and with that Thorin drew his sword and charged towards Azog. This would end now!

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! <strong>

**so either the next chapter, or the one after that will be the last !:( !**

**So let me know what you think! please don't kill me for what I have done to Fili!**

**(the more reviews I get, the sooner i'll update for you! ;)**

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

All was silent, apart from the first clang of swords, Thorin struck again-only to have his blow blocked again by Azog. Azog made his move, but Thorin dodged it-the blade only millimetres from his face, Azog pulled out another sword, and lunged forward at Thorin. Thorin raised his one blade and blocked the strike, the three sword pressed against each other inches from both of their heads, "YOU WILL DIE OAKENSHIELD!" Thorin leaned his sword to the left and quickly pushed Azog's weapons down and onto the ground, kicking them away and out of Azog's reach. Thorin and Azog stood for a few moments, Thorin armed with his sword and shield, and Azog left vulnerable, "NO! you will be the one to die, I shall avenge Fili!" Azog chuckled, "how can you avenge the living?"

Fili could hear his master talking to Oakenshield, the plan was working, Thorin believed that he was dead, which meant that now was the perfect time to kill the bastard that let his little brother get hurt, Thorin Oakenshield would die NOW! With a growl Fili hoisted himself up and roared as he ran towards Thorin, his sword raised high above his head, going in for the kill. Thorin's head swivelled around, but before he could raise his sword in time to block the strike, a stinging pain emerged across his cheek, and before he knew it he was kicked to the floor by his 'dead' nephew.

Fili glared down at his uncle, and pressed the tip of his sword against his 'king's' throat, "_how could you?_ you were supposed to be our _uncle, _But still Kili was tortured because of you! It was all your fault, and you deserve to die for it!" Thorin grabbed the tip of Fili's sword in attempted to stop the blade from piecing his skin, "FILI!? listen to yourself! THIS is not you! You know I cannot be blamed for what happened to kili!" Fili pushed his blade down even further, tears streaming down his face, "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM! Azog gave you the chance but you didn't take it! And now I have to kill you! I-I _have to _Kill you" Fili closed his eyes and whilst sobbing he lifted his sword up and brought it back down, hearing a loud crack, a crunch and a gargling sound coming from beneath his sword.

Fili opened his eyes an looked down at his uncle, who was choking on his own blood. He killed him! he killed his own uncle! He started to pant heavier and heavier as the dark spell drifted off of him, "NO! no no no no ! U-uncle?! I-I am sorry, PLEASE! no, come back! please uncle NO!" Fili slid his hands down the sword and he fell to his knees, screaming as loud as he could, begging for his uncle to come back.

Kili watched the whole ordeal, his brother had just killed his uncle! Kili stood shakily, "Fili?!" Fili turned around, blood dripping from his hands, "no! K-Kili I didn't mean it!" Kili glared at his ' brother' , "you told him that you had to kill him!" Fili stood and stared Blankley, "please forgive me" Kili frowned all that he felt towards his brother was hate, "NO! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG THORIN!<strong>

**hmmm its like I've heard that last part before, anyone else?**

**yup so I'd reall****y love to hear your thoughts, please leave a review?!**

**the next chapter will be the last! :'( **

**thanks to all that reviewed!**

**to be continued!**


End file.
